


Maliwan Mugged

by komorinana



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Blow Jobs, Bottom Katagawa Jr. (Borderlands), Branding, Cutting, Face-Fucking, Knife Play, M/M, Masochism, Mentioned Zer0, OOC Rhys, Obsessed Katagawa, Rhys s n a p s, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Top Rhys (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorinana/pseuds/komorinana
Summary: Promethea’s moon hung low in the inky sky tonight, framed perfectly by the intricate cityscape of what was soon to be exclusively Maliwan’s domain. To Katagawa, no corporate shindig was complete without ATLAS - or, more specifically, ATLAS's handsome CEO. Katagawa would do just about anything to gain Rhys's trust, and their collective patience is wearing thin on the matter. Perhaps leading his enemy into a room full of the galaxy's most powerful blades wasn't the best move Katagawa could've made...
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	Maliwan Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, mori here! this is pretty dead dove don't eat, so please beware the tags. is rhys ooc? yes. is this super depraved? yes. what can i say? it's another gem i found while cleaning out my laptop and katagawa gets fucking destroyed :)
> 
> stay classy, hope u enjoy 🖤

Promethea’s moon hung low in the inky sky tonight, framed perfectly by the intricate cityscape of what was soon to be exclusively Maliwan’s domain. Maliwan’s facility on this particular planet was an architect’s dream, and Katagawa swelled with pride as he looked down on it from his skyscraper’s balcony, making a mental note to thank the marketing team for matching the cocktails being served at tonight’s corporate shindig to Maliwan’s signature colour scheme. As all things should, the gala was going according to plan, right down to the letter, and everyone from Tediore to Jakobs had made an appearance in some capacity.

Naturally, Katagawa wasn’t interested rubbing elbows with such insignificant companies. His entire attention was focussed on Rhys right now - Mr. Strongfork, he would’ve said, if they weren’t on such positive terms - who’d agreed to join him on the balcony for a quick, private chat.

Katagawa wouldn’t have trouble admitting that Rhys was a _very_ attractive man, in more ways than one. The way the cool liquid of his cocktail made its way down his throat was something Katagawa could watch forever - as long as Rhys would continue to sigh as he did at the after-burn. It wasn’t just that, though; it was his charm, his commanding presence, his ability to drag a relic like Atlas from the ground and create such an _interesting_ stir in the market. Katagawa could tell that Rhys was a lot like him - a shark, a man with pride - not your everyday slime-bag who’d schmooze his way up the corporate ladder. What’s more, Katagawa could _tell_ there was a part of Rhys being kept hidden from the other boards - something that threatened to snap when Atlas was compromised, like a rogue bit of code in the back of his mind that could go deliciously haywire, given the right circumstances.

He’d go on for hours but, in the end, there wasn’t one thing Katagawa could pinpoint his _want_ for Rhys on - he just _wanted_ him. Rather desperately, one might add.

They’d spoken a lot since Katagawa discovered who Rhys was - a lot of bickering over merging, a lot of threats that made Katagawa more excited than scared, a lot of messages relayed to and from Zer0 about ‘backing off’ because Katagawa was being ‘creepy’.

Come to think of it, when Atlas accepts Maliwan as its parent company, Zer0 would be the first to go. He always got in the way of Katagawa having one-on-one bonding time with Rhys which was, as Katagawa read in one of his receptionist’s magazines once, essential in absolutely any relationship.

“Katagawa.” Rhys spoke, and Katagawa had to steady himself on the railing at such a forceful shove out of his thoughts. “Remind me why I’m here.”

“You looked pale, talking to those new Hyperion executives. I wanted to save you from whatever it was they were harassing you with.” Katagawa explained, putting as much bass in his voice as he could, but Rhys’s exasperated laugh made him falter. The romantic setting Katagawa had picked out was clearly lost on the CEO, to Katagawa’s dismay.

“Hyperion just gives me the shivers nowadays.”

Katagawa gave Rhys as much breathing room as his curiosity would allow him - he didn’t press Rhys for anything less cryptic than that, despite his disappointment, but he pushed that aside in favour of shoehorning in his _favourite_ conversation topic.

“You wouldn’t have to deal with Hyperion at _all_ if you worked with us. With Maliwan as Atlas’s parent company,” Katagawa went on, leaning over to clink his glass against Rhys’s in pseudo-celebration, “we’d see to every unpleasant interaction. _I’d_ see to it. I wouldn’t want you to lift a finger.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Rhys all but spat, “but it’s not going to happen. Let it go.”

Katagawa barely registered Rhys’s words, on his usual warpath yet again. He expected resistance - of course he did, Rhys was a _resilient_ man - and he’d planned accordingly. If the balcony wasn’t going to do anything, Maliwan’s newest venture would _certainly_ get Rhys’s attention, and that’s what Katagawa told himself as he led a reluctant Rhys back through the party, into the elevator, down to a virtually empty R&D floor.

As they made their way through the long corridors, Katagawa couldn’t help but notice that the slick orange and blues of Maliwan’s offices were a glaring contrast to Atlas’s new signature red. Red was an _excellent_ colour for someone like Rhys; bold, passionate, _sexy_ , but ultimately very official and poised. Katagawa never understood when his colleagues commented on Rhys negatively; he _didn’t_ stutter when he was flustered because Rhys didn’t _get_ flustered, and his tie didn’t look scruffy, it made him look like he barely tolerated the formalities of business - a big middle finger to the nay-sayers who didn’t _get_ him like Katagawa did.

Once again, Katagawa had lost himself in his own thoughts and, before he knew it, he was inputting a quick password into the door of an armoury; a slate-grey display of blades of all kinds, refined and expertly crafted, with specialised hilts, serrated edges and a bounty of other customisations - _Katagawa’s_ very own line of weapons, which he was praised by the higher-ups _heavily_ for.

“The galaxy’s next step in melee combat: Maliwan’s first mono-molecular blades. They’ll be elemental when they’re in Alpha testing stages. We’re considering shield integration. Impressed?” Katagawa gloated, arms open as he presented the room to the CEO behind him, turning on his heels to study Rhys’s reaction. “You don’t have to say that you are. I can tell, Rhys. _I can tell_.”

“Yeah, it’s-” Rhys stopped himself, Katagawa’s grandeur in the face of a few cool swords _far_ too ceremonious. “You’re showing me your new toys why, exactly?”

Katagawa blanched under the chilly reception he should’ve expected, but he wasn’t prepared to let Rhys get away with such flippancy. Fuelled by a familiar surge to prove himself to the man before him by any means necessary, Katagawa grabbed a dagger from its display - a thin, pointed tip set against a thick grip - and wrapped Rhys’s real hand around it firmly. More interested in proving his point than the fact that he’d given his business rival a weapon, he tapped his foot, waiting for Rhys to admit its quality.

“It feels like I’m holding a kitchen knife.” Rhys deadpanned, and a dramatic, unbelieving noise escaped Katagawa’s throat who reached, immediately, to take the blade back.

“If you’re going to be _mean_ to it, you don’t deserve to hold it.” Katagawa complained, far more serious than his childishness allowed him to convey as Rhys held it behind him, out of the younger man’s reach.

“You know what? I think I can salvage something _good_ from this, Katagawa.” Rhys taunted, relishing in his ability to get Katagawa - however annoying he was - all riled up. “I might _keep it_. I might ECHO a blueprint to my manufacturers and make _sure_ Atlas has a brand-spanking new line of blades out before you do. Shield integration, was it?”

“I was _trying_ to be a friend to you, Rhys.” Katagawa seethed as Rhys took a step back and patted the pocket he’d slipped the blade into. “You’re being _very_ ungentlemanly right now. I… I have half a mind to call security and have them shoot you on the spot.”

With every empty threat that fell from Katagawa’s mouth, he could see Rhys’s amusement grow - the way the corners of his mouth perked up a little, the way his eyes were trained onto Katagawa’s frustrated face - and Katagawa wanted to wipe every trace of a smile _straight off_ him.

Because Katagawa was a rational, calculated, unfeeling individual, he didn’t lose himself in the heat of the moment, and he did not kiss Rhys.

Or, at least, he would’ve preferred that he didn’t; he would’ve preferred not to have tilted his head and sighed like teenager before he pressed his lips against Rhys’s for a second too long. He would’ve _vastly_ preferred for the floor to have opened and swallowed him whole than to see that Rhys’s smile was still present - in fact, it’d grown tenfold - by the time Katagawa had forced himself to back off from his close-mouthed endeavour into the Atlas corporation.

“Oh, man,” Rhys said, a little too mercilessly for Katagawa’s fragile state of mind to fully comprehend, “it’s no wonder you’re _gushing_ over happy families and mergers, is it?”

“I do _not_ know what came over me, and I don’t have… a clue what you’re talking about.” He spluttered in reply, embarrassment written across his features.

“What kind of a merger do you really have in mind, Katagawa?” Rhys pried, barely giving Katagawa an inch to think of a rebuttal. “Am I dealing with a crush here, or are you just desperate for recognition from Atlas’s new, big, bad CEO?”

“Be _quiet_.” Katagawa pleaded, barely whispering as he wrapped his arms around Rhys’s neck, closing the gap between them again. As Katagawa pawed at his idol’s shoulders for support, Rhys snaked his arms around Katagawa’s middle to pull him closer, enough that their hips rested against each other firmly, and Katagawa’s moan echoed against the metallic walls of that otherwise empty armoury.

Their kiss was fuelled by entirely opposing forces; Katagawa’s neediness didn’t match Rhys’s amusement one bit, but once Rhys had tested the waters a little, it was clear to both parties that Katagawa would jump, headfirst into Rhys’s wishes without a second thought.

Rhys was leading both their bodies backwards after a while, and Katagawa protested when his body hit the wall.

“ _Ow_ , Rhys.” He pouted, fully expecting an apology, hands wondering up Rhys’s shirt for a taste of the skin he hopelessly wanted to worship tonight. “That sound? That was the back of my head.”

“Sounded hollow.” Rhys said, chuckling to himself, before grabbing a handful of Katagawa’s hair. Its perfectly groomed style fell out as the joints in Rhys’s mechanical fingers caught in it, and he pushed Katagawa’s head back against the wall again.

Being treated roughly was new to Katagawa.

It made him _painfully_ hard.

Katagawa placed his palms flat against the wall behind him as the cybernetic hand in his hair tilted his head up to meet its owner’s face, who took immense pleasure in tormenting Katagawa over and over again.

“You were so excited to show off to me, weren’t you?” Rhys asked, and Katagawa nodded his head shamelessly in lieu of trying to string a sentence together and embarrassing himself further. “Do you want me to like you back, Maliwan?”

“ _Sorry_ , I’m sorry, Rhys.” Katagawa tried to appease Rhys’s taunts. At the feeling of Rhys’s real arm pulling his shirt roughly out of his waistband and fiddling with the clasp of his belt, Katagawa couldn’t hold back a whine - he’d done something _right_ \- Rhys _liked_ apologies. “I thought I could impress you, but I couldn’t, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m _really_ sorry-”

Tears formed at Katagawa’s eyes when Rhys pulled his trousers to the floor, freeing his hard cock to the cold air around him. Rhys scrutinised him - made an _aw_ sound as he looked at his dick that had Katagawa’s face flushing bright red - before pushing his leg between Katagawa’s and taking kisses of his own. With his lower half completely exposed, Katagawa jerked his hips so he could rub his erection against Rhys’s clothed thigh, moaning through the sloppy, now open-mouthed kisses he received.

Rhys let go quickly - too quickly, enough that Katagawa’s mind reeled - and as he tried to follow Rhys, his shoes tangled in his clothes and he fell to his knees with a pitiful thud. Katagawa earned another sarcastic _aw_ \- it wasn’t the sound he wanted - he wanted to make Rhys weak with pleasure, but he’d take it, because at least it was for him.

Rhys gave his next move some thought - he wanted to humiliate Katagawa for all the frustration his endless calls and pitiful meeting excuses had made. Over the months he’d known the Maliwan employee, he’d come to know some of his favourite phrases. _Don’t play under the feet of giants,_ he’d say, _or you’ll get stepped on_.

“That is a _sorry_ sight.” Rhys breathed out, pressing the flat of his boot against Katagawa’s cock, who whimpered _spectacularly_ at the pressure. He pressed his hips upwards into the dull ache of being ground into, reaching upwards at Rhys’s hands as if he wanted to be picked up, settling on his wrists and forearms. “Who’s playing under giants now?”

“Me, _me_.” Katagawa gasped, eager as ever as Rhys began to unbuckle his own pants, pulling his cock out from its confides to meet the younger man. He guided it across Katagawa’s face, letting Katagawa lick it as it passed his lips, settling against the side of his jaw, revelling as Katagawa craned his neck and opened his mouth in want.

“Don’t even think about biting me, Maliwan.” Rhys warned, and Katagawa shook his head, unable to even _think_ about hurting someone he respects so dearly.

Katagawa’s expectant mouth wasn’t left empty for long; Katagawa did his best to relax his jaw, lapping at the shaft with his tongue and barely allowing his teeth to graze Rhys’s skin. Whatever Katagawa imagined felt good, he did to Rhys, even if the sensation of a cock hitting the back of his throat was strange enough to make him cough a little and furrow his brows in concentration.

When Rhys started to thrust into him, Katagawa kept sucking as best he could, hollowing his cheeks, moaning in appreciation as Rhys put his foot down harder, allowing the vibrations in his throat to coarse through the CEO above him. His hips found a rhythm to thrust against Rhys’s boot - he allowed himself to, because he seemed to be doing a very, _very_ good job with his mouth - and he felt his cock twitch under the expensive skagskin.

“Do you like having your face fucked?” Rhys asked, voice _blissfully_ breathless to Katagawa’s ears now, and, in reply, Katagawa mewled happily around his cock. His thrusts against Rhys’s boot grew faster, and the knowledge that he could cum from being stepped on and having his throat abused made his vision blur.

For the second time that night, Rhys had stopped Katagawa dead in his tracks - he eased his cock out of Katagawa’s mouth with a wet _pop_ and stepped away, leaving Katagawa with half a mind to reach for the first blade he found and stab him in the hip. That feeling dissipated very quickly when Rhys began to shush his protests, sinking down to his knees, too, and cupping Katagawa’s jaw with his cybernetics.

“Tell me, Katagawa, before I let you cum,” he said, voice dripping with venom, “do you still think I’d ever merge my company with yours?”

“You will.” Katagawa fought, throat immensely sore as he reached down to grab Rhys’s dick, playing with the shaft with one hand and the tip with the other. Rhys’s breathing was staggered as he watched Katagawa’s stupid attempt to get him onside: a weak, messy, inexperienced hand-job. In trying to think of a better retort, Katagawa hadn’t noticed Rhys getting closer to him until it was too late, hands on his shoulders, _pushing_.

Rhys straddled Katagawa once he had him pinned down, back flat against the hard floor, holding his body down with as much force as he could so Katagawa had to strain his stomach to let him breathe, with no room to wiggle free.

“You need to get the message. I’m tired of babying you.” Rhys explained, voice low and dark as he took the dagger from his pocket and drove it into the floor, just next to Katagawa’s head, who flinched and murmured something intelligible, eyes wide. “Do I have to hurt you? Is that what it’ll take to _make you shut up about the merger_?”

“What-” Katagawa started, taking a moment to gulp, considering his words very carefully as Rhys undid his shirt. “What are you doing, Mr. Strongfork?”

Rhys pried the knife from the floorboards and ran it against Katagawa’s collarbone. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, but Katagawa’s entire body shivered regardless.

“I’m going to show you that I _don’t need Maliwan_.”

His cuts were _delicate_. His eyes fixated on the way Katagawa’s porcelain skin unstitched itself around the blade - the tearing of white, making way for the red dots of blood that puckered underneath it, was _exactly_ what Katagawa deserved. The skin around the fresh wounds swelled pink and angry, and Katagawa was clenching his teeth, clinging to Rhys’s shoulders, wordlessly praying that whatever Rhys was doing, he’d continue to give him the grace of gentleness.

A wave of shock washed over Katagawa when he realised just how enamoured he still was with Rhys; even as he held him at knifepoint with his own weapon, even as he branded him with whatever it was he was writing, it was still _Rhys_. Katagawa had been the one to flip the switch he’d always craved to see; _he’d_ driven Rhys to the point of no return. He’d made Rhys _mark_ him, and-

“I adore you.” He admitted, pleasure surging through him as Rhys tore his eyes away from his mark, watching incredulously as Katagawa began grinding upwards into him again - still hard, still moaning, about to cum from having his chest cut up. He cried out as he came, the hands on Rhys’s shoulders barely even a token gesture as he took the punishment Rhys had deemed necessary for him, watching, intently, as Katagawa came undone.

Rhys didn’t spend a long time working on Katagawa’s chest, nor did he waste time on shifting away from Katagawa once he’d finished, the knife clattering against the floor where he threw it. He readjusted himself, rolling his cybernetic shoulder blade back into place, before walking away.

Katagawa clambered up from the floor to look at Rhys, stood almost apathetically in the doorway. He flashed Rhys a million-dollar smile - the one he’d give to executives he was in trouble with - as blood trickled down from his collarbone, across his chest.

“This isn’t the last you’ll hear of me, Rhys.” He said, voice raspy, with the audacity that shouldn’t come from a man with his shirt pulled open and his trousers tangled around his feet. “Here at Maliwan, we pride ourselves on persistence.”

“Uh-huh.” Rhys let out, acknowledging him, and Katagawa’s smile softened. “Let’s do this again sometime.”

After a ten-minute _pull-yourself-together_ inner monologue, Katagawa’s first port of call was the bathroom. He ran his wound under the tap immediately, craning his sore body awkwardly to get it under the cool flow, and thanked his lucky stars that he wasn’t bleeding _incessantly_. Rhys hadn’t cut him too deeply at all.

Of all the things to write on him, Katagawa bristled at the capital letters he saw - small, but prominent, the centrepiece of of a blanket of pink across the left side of his chest - reading ATLAS. He ran his fingers over the bumps like they were sacred, breathing shakily as the butterflies in his stomach threatened to make his legs give way.

Messy hair stuck to his forehead, a wad of wet, bloody toilet tissue next to the sink, Katagawa smiled at himself in the mirror.

“We’ve really turned a corner tonight, you and I.” He preened. “We really will be a family one day, Rhys. You’ll see. You’ll see.”


End file.
